peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
School Bus Trip
'''School Bus Trip '''is episode 28 of Season 2, and the 90th episode of Peppa Pig. It first aired on ___. Synopsis ''Peppa, George, and all of their friends go up to the mountains on a school field trip. '' Summary The students are all preparing to get onto the bus for their trip. Madame Gazelle goes over rolecall first, to make sure everyone is there for the day. So far everyone is there, but Pedro ends up showing up late. Mommy Pony apologizes for them being late, but she just has him get onto the bus since they were just about to go. On the bus, Madam Gazelle explains what they are doing. She asks if they all have their lunch boxes and Peppa asks if they can have some of it now. She tells them to wait, but Peppa and Suzy can't help but swap some things and take little bites anyway. She tells them to wait, but forgives their nibbeling. Soon they arrive at the top of the mountain. They play with their echoes for a few minutes before they go to sit down for their picnic. At first, Peppa questions where the ducks are, since they tend to show up whenever they go on picnics. To their surprise, they do show up. So they all decide to feed the ducks some of their bread, but they end up getting the hiccups. After they all share a laugh, the field trip is called to an end and everyone gets back onto the bus. On their way back home, they all sing a song. Quotes Trivia Transcript pans on school Peppa (voiceover): School Bus Trip Narrator: Peppa and her friends are going on a school bus trip. Madame Gazelle: Children. out blow horn Children! Attention please! it down Let's check that you're all here. Peppa and George. Peppa: Here! snorts George: twice opens Madame Gazelle: Rebecca and Richard Rabbit. Rebecca: Here! squeaks Richard: twice Madame Gazelle: Suzy Sheep. Suzy: Here! bleats Madame Gazelle: Zoe Zebra! Zoe: Here! neighs Madame Gazelle: Danny Dog. Danny: Here! barks Madame Gazelle: Emily Elephant. Emily: Here! trumpets giggles Madame Gazelle: Pedro Pony? Narrator: Pedro Pony is not here. Mrs Pony: Sorry we're late. Madame Gazelle: Pedro! You almost missed the school trip! Pedro: Sorry, Madame Gazelle. Madame Gazelle: Never mind. You're just in time. bell rings Miss Rabbit: All aboard! Pedro: neighs giggles door closes Narrator: Miss Rabbit is the bus driver. rings Miss Rabbit: Full steam ahead! Parents: See you later! bus is seen driving to the mountains. giggling Madame Gazelle: out blow horn Children! Attention please. it down Today, we are going on a trip to the mountains. All: Hooray! Madame Gazelle: Have you all got your lunch boxes? All Kids: Yes, Madame Gazelle. Peppa: Madame Gazelle, please can we eat our lunch now? Madame Gazelle: Peppa, we'll eat our lunch when we arrive in the mountains. Suzy: Peppa, what have you got in your lunch box? Peppa: up lunch A red apple! Suzy: up lunch I've got a green apple. Peppa whispering: Let's swap. Suzy whispering: OK! and Suzy laughing Madame Gazelle: Peppa! Suzy! What are you doing? Peppa: Suzy told me to open my lunch box! Suzy: Peppa told me top swap our apples! Madame Gazelle: OK, that's fine. But, please, save some food for the picnic. Peppa and Suzy simultaneously: close lunch boxes Yes, Madame Gazelle! laughing Narrator: The bus has arrived at the foot of the mountains. screeching Narrator: The mountain road is very steep. Miss Rabbit: Come on, bus! You can make it! screeching. All Kids: Come on, bus! stops All kids: Hooray! opens laughing Narrator: Peppa and her friends are at the top of the mountain. trumpet sound can be heard as the camera zooms out to the mountains. Madame Gazelle: Look at the view. Peppa: Wow! Peppa's Echo: Wow! Wow! Wow! Peppa: Who said that? Madame Gazelle: It's your echo! Peppa: What's my echo? Madame Gazelle: An echo is the sound you hear when you speak loudly into the mountains. Like this. yodels yodel echoes around the mountains. Peppa: and clears throat and yodels yodel echo's around mountains laughing animal calls are made: Suzy's bleat, Danny's bark, Emily's trumpet and Rebecca's squeak. echo Narrator: Echoes are fun! Madame Gazelle: Time for our picnic. Narrator: Peppa loves picnics. Everyone loves picnics. Peppa: Where are the ducks? They always turn up when we have picnics. Danny: Silly Peppa! Ducks don't live on top of mountains. quack Danny: Oh! quacking Peppa: Hello, Mrs. Duck. Would you like some bread? quacks Narrator: The ducks are very lucky today. There is lots of bread. The ducks are eating too quickly. hiccups Madame Gazelle: Goodness me! hiccup and burp laughing dings Miss Rabbit: Home time! All aboard! Narrator: It's time to go home. rings Narrator: Everyone has had a great time. laughing Madame Gazelle: Let's all sing a song. Peppa: Can we have the Bing Bong Song, please? Madame Gazelle: Uh oh. All Kids: Please, Madame Gazelle! Sing the Bing Bong Song! Madame Gazelle: All right. guitar Ooooooooooooh! We're playing a tune and we're singing a song With a Bing and a Bong and a Bing Bong Bing Boo! Bing Bong Bing! Bing Bong Bingly Bungly Boo! ball hops on words Bing Bong Bing! Bong Bing Boo! Bing Bong Bingly Bungly Boo! laughing notes play roll Bong Bing Boo! Bing Bong Bing! Bing Bong Bingly Bungly Boo! Bong Bing Boo! Bing Bong Bing! Bing Bong Bingly Bungly Boo! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Daddy Pig Category:Season 2 episodes